


Two Years Ago Tomorrow -- Der Tag Danach

by Klaineship



Series: Best of Missing Scenes -- Staffel 1 und 2 [11]
Category: Glee
Genre: 2x16, Fehlende Szene, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 19:09:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8726758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klaineship/pseuds/Klaineship
Summary: Zusammenfassung: Der Nachmittag des Tages nach Kurt und Blaines erstem Kuss. Episode 2x16 'Unsere Eigenen Songs'  /  'Original Song'





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Two Years Ago Tomorrow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/721699) by [flaming_muse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flaming_muse/pseuds/flaming_muse). 



> flaming muse ist meine Lieblingsautorin, wenn es darum geht, Kurts Gefühlswelt einzufangen. Die Gefühlswelt dieses Jungen, der über Jahre hinweg von seines Altersgenossen meistens nur Zurückweisung, körperliche Gewalt und Häme erfahren hat, der feststellen musste, dass seine Berührungen – selbst wenn unabsichtlich im Vorbeigehen – unwillkommen sind, zumindest bei den Jungs. Was muss wohl in ihm vorgehen, wenn da plötzlich jemand ist, der dasselbe fühlt wie er und diese Berührungen – und sehr viel intimere gar – plötzlich erlaubt und erwünscht sind.
> 
> Sie hat diese Geschichte übrigens im März 2013, am 2. Jahrestag des denkwürdigen Kusses geschrieben, daher der seltsame Originaltitel.

 

 

Im Gemeinschaftsraum der Dalton ist es die meisten Zeit des Tages ziemlich ruhig und Kurt kann hier effektiver arbeiten als in der Bibliothek. Erstens schimpft ihn hier keiner der Bibliothekare aus, wenn er einen Kaffee trinkt – und das ist unbezahlbar, denn an manchen Tagen lässt sich der Riesenberg an Hausaufgaben nur mit eine Überdosis Koffein bewältigen – und dann kann er sich auf den Tischen ausbreiten wie er will, ohne jemandem in die Quere zu kommen. Ganz gleich ob er seinen Bastelkasten und Klebstoff oder aber seine Bücher auspackt. Wenn jemand hereinkommt, kann er sich unterhalten, ohne flüstern zu müssen, und hier an der Dalton geschieht es tatsächlich, dass jemand vorbeischaut, um sich mit ihm zu unterhalten. Er ist nicht länger mehr ein Außenseiter, der auf den Fluren der McKinley gemobbt wird. Er ist ein Warbler. Er hat Freunde. Es gefällt ihm und er unterhält sich auch gerne mit _ihnen_.

An diesem Nachmittag hat Kurt keinen Riesenberg an Hausaufgaben, die er um sich herum ausbreiten könnte, und er fühlt sich quicklebendig auch ohne Koffein. Seine Bastelbox steht zuhause. Trotzdem wählt er den Gemeinschaftsraum – wegen der Ereignisse des gestrigen Tages.

Blaine hatte ihn aufgesucht und ihm die Geheimnisse seines Herzens offenbart. Blaine hatte ihn geküsst. Kurt hatte _Blaine_ geküsst. Tatsächlich kam es zu ziemlich vielen Küssen von beiden Seiten, und die Erinnerung an Blaines Mund und Hände lassen ihm das Blut in die Wangen schießen, und seine Krawatte fühlt sich ein wenig zu eng an. Er kann sich nicht vorstellen, dass er sich an diesen Gedanken je wird gewöhnen können, geschweige denn an die Realität.

Aber es ist gut. Alles ist perfekt und wunderbar, nicht nur die Küsse, sondern auch alles andere. Blaine hat heute morgen auf dem Parkplatz auf ihn gewartet, mit einem Kaffee, einem Lächeln und einer ausgestreckten Hand. In seinen Augen war nur Bewunderung gewesen, keinerlei Zögern. Seit Kurt ihn dort gesehen hat, haben seine Füße kaum noch den Boden berührt. Er hat einen festen Freund, endlich. Und dieser Freund ist Blaine, der in jeder Hinsicht _perfekt_ ist.

Na gut, perfekt ist er gerade nicht. Kurt kennt ihn _viel_ zu gut, um anzunehmen, dass Blaine keine Fehler hätte. Er ist immer viel zu sehr darauf fixiert, dass jeder ihn mag. Er ist manchmal ein bisschen ahnungslos und unbedacht, ohne es zu beabsichtigen. Er ist ein bisschen zu sehr darauf aus, im Scheinwerferlicht zu stehen, und wenn Kurt das an ihm bemängelt, dann will das schon was heißen.

Aber für _Kurt_ ist er perfekt. Er ist freundlich und charmant und überaus talentiert und das ist alles, was zählt. Das und sein exzellenter Geschmack, was Vogue-Titelseiten angeht und natürlich seinen Freund.

Kurt tippt lächelnd mit dem Radierer am Ende seines Bleistifts auf die Tischplatte und versucht, sich auf seinen französischen Text zu konzentrieren. Er ist nicht besonders erfolgreich, aber wenn er wirklich hätte Hausaufgaben machen wollen, dann wäre er nicht hierher gekommen. Dann wäre er vor der Probe in die Bibliothek gegangen.

"Kurt?" hört er Blaines Stimme von der Tür und Kurts Lächeln wird noch breiter, als er hochblickt. _Deshalb_ ist er hier.

"Hallo", sagt Kurt und das Herz in seiner Brust flattert wie ein aufgeregter Kolibri. Er hatte gewusst, dass es so kommen würde. Er hatte es schon gestern gewusst, noch bevor sie aufgehört hatten, sich zu küssen – er hatte es gestern Abend bei ihrem Telefonat gewusst, als jedes zweite Wort in einem Gähnen untergegangen war und trotzdem keiner von ihnen hatte auflegen wollen – und er hatte es heute Morgen im Auto gewusst. Dennoch – bisher sind ihm noch nicht so viele gute Dinge widerfahren, als dass er sich nicht über Blaines vor Glück strahlendes Gesicht freuen würde.

Blaine kommt zu ihm herüber in diesem locker-lässigen Gang, und Kurt könnte ihm für immer dabei zusehen. Er setzt sich auf den Stuhl neben Kurt und rutscht ein kleines Stück näher an ihn heran, um einen Blick auf sein Buch zu werfen. "Oh, Französich?"

"Mmh", antwortet Kurt. Er spürt, wie Blaines reine Anwesenheit bereits seinen Puls beschleunigt. Er spürt die Wärme seines Armes und er sieht wie sein Haar sich im Nacken über seinem Hemdkragen leicht kringelt. Er ist so _nah_ und es hat eine völlig andere Bedeutung, als noch gestern Morgen. Es ist nicht einfach nur die Nähe echter Freundschaft; es ist so viel mehr.

Und genau hier hat es angefangen. Nicht genau an diesem Tisch, aber in diesem Raum haben sie sich zum ersten Mal geküsst. Genauso nah war Blaine ihm gewesen, als er diese unglaublichen Dinge zu Kurt gesagt hatte, wunderschöne Worte direkt aus seinem erwachenden Herzen, und dann hatte er sich zu ihm gebeugt und seine leicht rauhen, aber sehr sehr angenehmen, warmen und kundigen Lippen hatten ihn berührt und –

"Ich will dich nicht stören", sagt Blaine mit leichtem Zögern und lässt sich auf dem Stuhl nach hinten sinken. Er beobachtet Kurt und sein Gesicht nimmt einen höflich-distanzierten Ausdruck an.

Kurt wird auf einmal bewusst, dass er gerade ein wenig geistig weggetreten war und ihm womöglich ganz falsche Signale gesendet hat. Er legt den Bleistift in sein Buch und sagt: "Du störst nicht. Ich muss das erst nächste Woche fertig haben." Es ist nicht gerade subtil, aber mit Blaine kommuniziert er ohnehin besser direkt.

"Oh." Blaines Lächeln ist wieder da mit gewohnter Intensität und einer offenkundigen Zuneigung, an die Kurt sich noch nicht gewöhnt hat, aber die er ohne zu zögern für den Rest seines Lebens in sich aufsaugen möchte. "Also, das ist gut."

"Es war mir nicht klar, dass du dir solche Gedanken um meine Französischhausaufgaben machst. " Kurt hebt seine Augenbrauen, denn er wird es Blaine nicht _so_ leicht machen, aber Blaine lacht nur und streckt ihm die Hand entgegen.

"Mir ist jede Kleinigkeit deines Lebens wichtig, das weißt du", erklärt Blaine ihm. Seine Worte haben einen neckenden Unterton aber Kurts Herz macht einen Sprung. "Aber ich hatte auch gehofft, noch ein wenig Zeit mit dir verbringen zu können, bevor wir zur Warbler-Probe müssen, deshalb bin ich froh, dass du nicht zu beschäftigt bist, weißt du?" Auch Blaine hebt die Augenbrauen, voller Hoffnung und absolut anbetungswürdig.

Kurt ergreift Blaines Hand – es erforderte einen sehr viel stärkeren Charakter, als er ihn hat, um dieser Aufforderung zu widerstehen. "Ich gehöre ganz dir", sagt er und fühlt, wie ihm wieder die Hitze in die Wangen steigt, denn das klingt so viel bedeutungsvoller, jetzt, da er es ausgesprochen hat – er hatte beabsichtigt, es sehr viel souveräner und selbstsicherer klingen zu lassen, aber dennoch ist es wahr. Blaine ist sein bester Freund und jetzt auch noch sein _fester_ Freund .... Kurt wird sich in keinster Weise zurückhalten.

Blaine strahlt ihn an und er muss lachen, als er sich vorbeugt.

Dieses leichte Anzeichen von Blaines Nervosität lässt Kurt plötzlich ganz ruhig werden und er kommt ihm entgegen, und ihm stockt der Atem, als er Blaines Lippen auf seinen spürt. Er fühlt sich wunderbar. Der Kuss ist so natürlich, es gibt keinen peinlichen Augenblick. Er ist ganz leicht, wie ein 'hallo' und die Verbindung ist wieder da. Er ist genau richtig. Und als Kurt seinen Mund ganz leicht öffnet, reagiert Blaine sofort darauf —

Ein Prickeln wandert über Kurts Rücken, es kribbelt überall und seine Hand schließt sich um Blaines. Er kann geradeso ein wohliges Seufzen unterdrücken. Nach nur wenigen Sekunden fragt er sich voller Erstaunen, wie er noch _mehr_ davon je wird überleben können. Das hier ist fast schon _zu viel_.

Er will _alles_. Und er wird alles bekommen, zusammen mit Blaine.

Er legt seine freie Hand an Blaines Wange und denkt begeistert wie _großartig_ es sein wird, mit Blaine zu gehen. Er ist bereit dafür. Sie sind beide bereit.

Und dann lässt Blaine sich plötzlich zurück sinken und sagt mit belegter Stimme: "Ich sollte – " seine Wangen sind gerötet, seine Augen ganz dunkel und er klammert sich an Kurts Hand wie an eine Rettungsleine. "Ich – ähm – " , er sucht mit seiner freien Hand in der Hosentasche nach seinem Handy und Kurt lässt die Hand von seiner Wange sinken.

Kurt legt den Kopf schräg und sieht verwirrt und entmutigt zu, wie Blaine sein Handy hervorholt. "Du willst jemanden anrufen?", fragt er skeptisch, unsicher, was es wohl bedeutet, dass Blaine lieber einen Anruf tätigt, anstatt ihn weiter zu küssen.

Blaine schüttelt den Kopf und lacht wieder, als wäre er von seinen eigenen Gefühlen überwältigt. Er tippt ein paar Mal auf dem Bildschirm herum. "Nein, ich will nur den Wecker stellen. Wir haben Probe und wenn wir zu spät kommen, dann dreht Wes durch. Er wird womöglich sogar zu seinem Hämmerchen greifen." Er sieht wieder zu Kurt, mit nichts als Verwunderung in seinem Blick. Nun gut, vielleicht ist da auch ein klein wenig Verlegenheit. "Wenn ich dich küsse, dann vergesse ich einfach alles andere um mich herum."

Dieser Gedanke begeistert Kurt so sehr, dass er sein Lächeln nicht verbergen kann. So hat noch niemals zuvor jemand für ihn empfunden – bis auf _Blaine_. "Nun, ich hoffe, das ich dabei die Ausnahme bin", sagt er leichthin und streichelt mit dem Daumen über Blaines Finger. Selbst diese zarte Berührung lässt sein Herz rasen, einfach nur weil er die Erlaubnis hat, das zu machen. Er darf es tun. Blaine möchte es sogar.

Blaine legt das Handy auf den Tisch, sieht Kurt in die Augen und kommt näher, bis sein Mund nur noch wenige Zentimeter von Kurts Lippen entfernt ist. Dann sagt er leise und voller Ernst: "Dich könnte ich nie vergessen, Kurt."

"Nein", stimmt Kurt ihm zu und seine Stimme ist nur ein Hauch, als er seine Hand über Blaines Schulter an seinen Nacken gleiten lässt.

Kurt betrachtet das wunderschöne Gesicht seines Freundes für einen Augenblick, speichert diesen Moment und all seine perfekten Details in seiner Erinnerung ab, überlässt sich dem Wunsch seines Herzens und überwindet das letzte bisschen Distanz zwischen ihnen.

Er könnte sich daran gewöhnen.

Ganz bestimmt.

 

 

**~***~**

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hier auf AO3 gibt es logischerweise nur ein relativ geringes Interesse an deutschsprachigen Geschichten, umso mehr freut es mich natürlich, dass ich einen ziemlich konstanten LeserInnenstamm von ca 10-20 Hits für jede neue Geschichte habe. Ihr würdet mir alle eine riesige Freude machen, wenn ihr Kudos geben würdet (natürlich nur wenn euch meine Übersetzung gefällt) und/oder einen Kommentar hinterlassen würdet. So ein Leser-Feedback ist unglaublich wichtig und bereichernd und übrigens auch als Gast ohne eigenen Account möglich und es würde mir wirklich viel bedeuten.  
> Ihr würdet mir damit eine riesige Freude machen <3 <3 <3 Danke


End file.
